


Unknown Savior

by give-me-juuzou (Destiel_Darlings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be reader-insert, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Plot, Profound Bond, Reader-Insert, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Darlings/pseuds/give-me-juuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is seeking revenge for the murder of her friend by a pack of Alistair's minions when she is saved by a familiar looking angel who seems to know her far too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic; just a starter fic so that I can get back into the swing of writing again. Was originally a reader-insert, please don't kill me it's terrible. Castiel/original female character or reader.

I stumbled against the bar as the waitress came close to me. She pinned me to the bar and shoved her face near mine, grinning sadistically. I couldn't believe that I had gotten myself into this crappy situation again. Why did I always have to be so cocky?

As a lone hunter with almost zero experience and revenge hot in my blood, I pursued demon packs across state borders because I needed them dead. After my best friend was killed by a minion of a high ranking demon called Alistair, I had vowed my life to finding that pack and slaughtering them before giving Alistair a taste of his own medicine. But, once again, a single demon had twisted the revenge deep seet in my soul with a mention of my friend so as to agravate me into acting out. Now here I was, with another failed attempt at attacking the pack with zero plans.

"Oh sweety. Look at you. Pitiful, pathetic, weak," the demon hissed against my cheek. She took in a deep sniff and sighed in delight. "I can smell the anger and bloodlust rampant in your veins. We will definitely enjoying fileting your skin up from those lovely bones to release that evil." I could feel my eyes widen at the specific plural and my pulse began to race as two more demons stepped in through the door from the kitchen at the back of the bar. I was totally screwed.

As fast as I could, I snapped my head forward into the female vessel's skull then ducked under her blind jab, grabbing my pistol from my boot sheath and aiming straight for her skull. The bullets I had would work. They always worked, and that set a confident smirk on my face as I stared at the female demon. These bullets would kill these demons, and yet the female laughed. "Insignificant swine! Clearly Alistair was worried for nothing. Thinking you can kill us with those pathetic bullets. No one wonder your friend got killed. What a fu-" The demon's voice was cut off by static as my devil's trap engraved bullet pierced her skull. Shocks pulsed through her body as she fell to the ground. The gun was immediately smacked from my hand as both demons grabbed my arms in a fit of rage at my killing of their pack leader.

Suddenly, a bright piercing light filled the room from behind the demons. Both of them dropped me in a heap of limbs, clamping my eyes shut as the sound of screams and smell of burning flesh overwhelmed my pained senses. When the light behind my eyes finally died away, I was still afraid to open them to see what had happened. Exhaustion flooded my body and any kind of movement made me feel like I was broken internally. I felt a cold hand press to my forehead and a gentle voice whisper, "Hello, Lily."

I slowly pulled my eyes open to find bright blue oceanic eyes staring into my own. Curiousity peaked in my brain; this face was so familiar but no name rose to my tongue to utter out thanks.

I instead mumbled an astonished and exhausted, "Who're you?"

The man tilted his head to the side, a small smile playing at his full, chapped lips before responding in a rough, gravelly voice that seemed to possess only gentile emotion, "My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord." Surprise barely clinched in my mind as he lifted me up in his arms and walked out the front door to where two men stood on alert next to a sleek black car.

"Is this the demon herd's nest?" the shorter one grunted out in disdain.

"Yes, but that is not of any further concern. We must take care of her," Castiel told the men, nodding down at my probably feeble looking form. I turned my head, placing as fierce a gaze as I could muster upon both men. The tall man smirked and huffed out a, "Huh," while the shorter man's eyebrows lifted in amusement.

My head snapped back to Castiel and I glared at him, unable to formulate my demand to be placed on my own feet in my fit of childish embarrassment. Castiel glanced down at my glare and seemed to understand what it was that I wanted though, as he carefully placed me on my feet but did not move away from me, leaving a hand placed gently against my lower back.

"Name's Lily. And you are?" I asked, folding my hands over my chest. I felt my blade in my inside jacket pocket, a reassuring presence if necessary.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. You've already met Cas," the tall man answered, nodding to both men respectively. "We're hunters, like you, and we were tracking the same pack. We were trying to figure out why they were here."

I nodded slowly. So these were the Winchester's I had heard so much about. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I had heard such great things about them, but they were just ordinary men, boys dragged into the situation against their will. I lowered my eyes to the floor and muttered, "They were here because of me. They followed me here."

Both Sam and Dean straightened up at that and before the question could reach their lips as to why, Castiel's hand pressed reassuringly to my back and he spoke. "This pack killed a friend of hers. She tried to wipe them out in a previous town but was unsuccessful on her own," he told them. I saw the two nod in acknowledgement as a chill ran down my spine; how the Hell had he known that? I was done with the conversation, though, so I turned away and walked back into the bar. I searched in the dark for my pistol as the three men discussed what they were apparently 'going to do with me,' but I had no intenion of going anywhere with them. Everyone knew being with the Winchester's meant an earlier death than was really necessary. I grabbed my pistol up from the floor under the pool table and tucked it back into my boot sheath before waltzing to the back of the bar.

As I walked into the back room to refill my shells, I heard Castiel's voice increase in volume as he began shouting at the boys. He seemed frustrated, almost desperate in his tone but no real words traveled through to me. 'Oh well,' I thought. I intended to leave immediately after I had finished my task so their problems were not my concern. The idea, however, of leaving behind the ever so familiar Angel tugged at my heart strings. I had not felt a desire for someone since the accident, and the feeling made me sick to my stomach. In order to distract myself, I set about my work diligently, tuning out any other thoughts and sounds that drifted about.

"Lily," Castiel's voice suddenly penetrated my work. I jumped at the intrusion and drew my blade to his throat on instinct.  
"Oh, Cas. Sorry, you startled me," I mumbled, bowing my head back down to my work and retracting my blade so I didn't have to look at him again.

Castiel stared at me, I could feel his eyes burning into my skull and I could picture the quizzical look that his face probably held. It annoyed me that I could already recognize and guess his feelings when I had barely known him for that long.  
"Lily," Castiel said in a low voice. I turned to face him and found that his body was nearly flush against mine. I held my gaze firm and emotionless as well as I could, but I could not contain the small gasp that left my lips when I noticed the distance, or lack there of, between us.

"Personal space, Cas," I mumbled, unable to tear my eyes from his. He stared a moment longer before sliding back a small distance. Sadness filled his expression, and it seemed strange that an angel should express any feeling at all. "Can I help you?"

Castiel's face contorted a little before asking in a gruff, almost angry voice, "Do you intend to abandon me again?"

I choked on my words. "What the hell do you mean, again? I've never met you in my life!" I spat out, enraged with the knowledge that I had in fact apparently met this man, this angel, before and yet I could not recall when or how.

Castiel lunged at me and grabbed my arms, his eyes burning with rage. His face was but inches from mine and, while I knew that I should fear the creature that he was, I could not. Instead, I pitied him. Pity was not my most favorite of emotions yet I allowed it to seep into every pore of my being while I stared up at him.

"You saved me, Lily! You are the reason I am not banished and dying in heaven! Don't you understand?!" Castiel shouted at me, shaking my shoulders as he spoke.

My eyebrows came together as my forehead creased with confusion. What could the angel be talking about? When could I possibly have saved him? Then, suddenly, the memory came back and hit me with a wave of realization that force me to clutch the counter next to me.

I recalled the days in which I fucked without love, killed without mercy, drank without regret. The days of pain and loneliness, yet lacking in companionship and with no desire to feel. When I found demons or any creature nesting, I slaughtered them with ease.

I remember that night that I stumbled out of a bar, aware as to the location of a nest of demons in the town. I remember drunkenly tracking a single demon in hopes of it taking me to that very nest, and being very lucky that it actually did. That demon was easily tortured and exorcised after discovering that they were minions of a Knight of Hell, Abaddon, who were holding people hostage. Not that I cared; I just wanted to kill them.

I had crashed down the door, guns blazing at the entrance, my blade sinking into the chest of every unfortunate abomination who came in my path. No vessel was saved, and I did not regret that. I remember waltzing into the heart of the abandoned warehouse that they were holding and breaking open a thick, iron plated door to find multiple bodies scattered around the edges of the room. The main thing I remember, though, was the man who was held up in thick chains at the center of the room. A large trap of some sort surrounded him in blood on the floor and the chains had an assortment of sigils carved into them. The man was bloody and bruised, dressed in the outfit of a lackluster tax accountant. All I did to help him was wipe away some of the blood from the sigil and support his body while I removed the chains from his arms. He had smiled so genuinely and tried to say thank you but couldn't get it out through all the blood he hacked up. I had walked him out of the warehouse in silence, the alcohol in my system a mere gentle hum in the back of my head, and had taken him back to the motel where I was staying. He had made a call while I had packed up all my stuff into the back of the worn down coupe that I jacked. When he came back to the room he had sat down next to me, his body all healed up, and explained to me what he was, why the demons wanted him, and that his family was going to come and pick him up.

"Great. See ya then, man," I had said to him, standing up to leave.

He had leapt to his feet and stuttered a little over his words, "Thank you for saving me from Abaddon's demons. I am indebted to you." I had denied his debt and wished him the best before moving on. I had never expected to see him ever again, let alone have him remember who I was.

"Castiel," I mumbled to the angel as I looked up at him from my dawning realization. He saddled up close to me, gently pressing a soft, pure hand to my cheek, and smiled the same genuine smile as on the night I saved him.

"Lily, I hope I may be a good friend to you as we have met again. Please, do not leave me now that I have finally found you," Castiel pleaded in his gruff, angelic voice.

Emotion overwhelmed me and it made me feel nauseous. I hardly knew this creature, yet I could feel my soul's yearning for him. It was as though his grace was reaching out to my soul, pulling me in. "Castiel, why do I feel connected to you when I hardly know you?" I asked him in a choked off tone of awe.

"We apparently share a profound bond. Similar to my bond with Dean, except, not deemed or destined by God by my knowledge," Castiel responded, his voice tinged with curiosity. I looked up at the thoughtful voice of the angel who held me tightly to his chest and could not help myself but to smile slightly. How had God's graces somehow ended up on my side, after all of my sins?

Castiel looked down at me and smiled in return, leaning forward to press his forehead against my own. A gentle whisper brushed my lips that made my heart leap in my chest. Somehow, companionship now seemed better than any lone suicide mission of revenge.

"A bond stronger than any predestined fate, Lily."


End file.
